chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Alyssa Bennet
Alyssa Genevieve Bennet is a future character belonging to Pippy in World 2: Reflections. She is the third youngest child and second younger daughter of Gabriella and Claude Bennet. Her younger twin sister is Elliot Bennet and they are the last set of twins. She and her twin will share the abilities of Remote Teleportation, Miracle Mimicry and Hydrogenesis. Appearance Alyssa is the older twin to Elliot, and will resemble her throughout Alyssa's whole life. While they are not identical twins, they both have very similar characteristics. Both have high cheekbones, and as children, they will have very chubby cheeks. They will also have very similar dark brown eyes, but this is a trait carried by a lot of their family. Alyssa will be paler than Elliot, and she will dye her hair a slightly lighter shade than her sister, to make the difference a little more evident when they are older. They will be identical in height, and both will have the same big smile. As children, they will look a lot more alike than as adults, and will find it endlessly hilarious to wear the same outfits to confuse people. When they are fully grown, they will both find their own taste in clothing, Alyssa prefering flirtier and more revealing clothing. Abilities Her first ability is that of Remote Teleportation, the ability to teleport others but not oneself. With this ability, she will be able to send people away and summon them to a location, but she will never be able to teleport herself anywhere. The ability will develop meaning that she will not only be able to summon people from great distances, but also send them to other locations and teleport them from one place to another. As an adult, she will learn to teleport others through time as well. Alyssa's second ability is Miracle Mimicry. With this ability, she can mimic any miracle described within the religion she truly believes. Due to her strong Christian beliefs, she can perform miracles such as parting the red sea on a minor level. It is usually only possible to perform small miracles, and big miracles are rare, occurring in a smaller degree. New miracles can become possible if a large enough group of people start believing about it and linking it to their deity. It doesn't matter if the rumour was spread for the purpose of enabling the miracle or not. Therefore, she could increase her power by spreading a rumour that enough people start to believe. This ability is useless for an atheist, but a person could start using this ability by beginning to believe in any religion fully and truly. Faked belief won't work. Her third and final power is Hydrogenesis, the ability to make water. Using this ability, Alyssa will be able to produce water, which will usually appear from her hands, but could also be created in her surrounding area. She will not be capable of manipulating this water she has created. She also will not be able to mimic water in order to evade harm, and will not be immune to drowning. She will only be able to produce liquid water, not ice or water vapour. Family & Relationships *Mother - Gabriella Bennet *Father - Claude Bennet *Older sisters - Olivia, Leah, Ava, Aurea and Kara Bennet *Older brothers - Aidan, Campbell, Everett, Myles and Taylor BennetAidan Bennet *Younger twin sister - Elliot Bennet *Younger brother - Flynn Bennet Etymology Alyssa is a Germanic name which means "noble kind, of noble sort", and also might be derived from the flower alyssum. She shares her first name with her cousin, Alyssa Cunningham, and shares the name's meaning with her eventual aunt, Alicia Bennet nee Petrelli. Her middle name, Genevieve, is also Germanic and may mean "woman of the people". Her surname, Bennet, is Latin meaning "blessed". History & Future In 2029, Gabriella will become pregnant and she will give birth in May 2030 to twin daughters, Olivia and Leah Bennet. When they are nine years old, their parents will have two more children, Aidan and Ava Bennet in 2039. Shortly afterwards, Gabriella will give birth to Campbell and Aurea in 2041. Only a year later, they will have another set of twins, Everett and Myles Bennet. The couple's fifth set of twins will be born in 2045 and will be named Kara and Taylor Bennet. In 2047, the couple will have their final set of twins, Alyssa and Elliot Bennet. Four years later, Gabriella will give birth to their final child Flynn Bennet in 2051. Category:Characters Category:Future Characters Category:Pippy's Characters